twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Nelly Furtado
Nelly Kim Furtado (ur. 2 grudnia 1978 w Victorii, Kolumbia Brytyjska) – kanadyjska piosenkarka, autorka tekstów, producent muzyczny i aktorka. Życiorys Dzieciństwo i edukacja Nelly Furtado urodziła się w Victorii (Kolumbia Brytyjska), w Kanadzie. Jest potomkinią portugalskich imigrantów, Marii Manueli i José António Furtado, którzy wyemigrowali z wyspy São Miguel (Azory) do Kanady we wczesnych latach 60. Otrzymała imię na cześć olimpijskiej gimnastyczki, Nellie Kim. Posługuje się angielskim, portugalskim oraz hiszpańskim. W języku hindi potrafi powiedzieć kilka słów, jednak nie posługuje się nim płynnie. Potrafi grać na ukulele, puzonie, keyboardzie oraz gitarze. Pierwsze teksty pisała w wieku 7 lat. Wychowywała się w wierze katolickiej. Ukończyła Mount Douglas Secondary School w Victorii, a następnie przeniosła się do Toronto, gdzie dostała się na uniwersytet i studiowała literaturę. Wówczas stworzyła swój pierwszy poważny projekt muzyczny Nelstar (1997). Odeszła niedługo później, ponieważ uważała, że nie jest w stanie rozwijać swoich umiejętności wokalnych. 20 września 2003 urodziła córkę Nevis. Ojcem jest jej były narzeczony – Jasper Gahunia (a.k.a. Lil' Jaz). W rodzinnym mieście Nelly Furtado, Victorii, burmistrz ustanowił święto na cześć piosenkarki: 21 marca 2007 jest Dniem Nelly Furtado. Kariera 2000–05: Początki kariery, Whoa, Nelly! i Folklore Podczas występu w klubie Lee's Palace w Toronto została zauważona przez Geralda Eatona, który stał się jednym z najważniejszych „pomocników” przy tworzeniu jej debiutanckiej płyty Whoa, Nelly!, którą nagrała na zlecenie DreamWorks Records. Pierwszy singiel – „Party's Just Begun (Again)” został wydany na ścieżce dźwiękowej do filmu W matni. Jej styl to mieszanka gatunków i kultur, dzięki temu, że w młodości Furtado mieszkała w dzielnicy, w której mieszkali emigranci z Afryki, Europy i Azji. Album stał się światowym sukcesem po wydaniu trzech kolejnych singli: „I'm Like a Bird” (za który Furtado otrzymała Nagrodę Grammy w kategorii Best Female Pop Vocal Performance), „Turn Off the Light” i „...on the Radio (Remember the Days)”. 25 listopada 2003 roku wydany został drugi album Folklore, który był promowany na trasie Come as You Are Tour. Na płycie znalazła się m.in. piosenka „Força”, hymn Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej 2004, które odbyły się w Portugalii. Nelly wykonała go również po finale na Estádio da Luz w Lizbonie 4 lipca 2004. Ostatnia piosenka na płycie „Childhood Dreams” jest dedykowana córeczce Furtado, Nevis. Głównym singlem promującym album jest „Powerless (Say What You Want)”. Drugim singlem jest „Try”. Kolejny singiel to „Força”. Dwa ostatnie to „Explode” i „The Grass Is Green”. 2006–08: Loose 23 maja 2006 ukazał się trzeci album Furtado zatytułowany Loose. Promuje go singel „Maneater”. Na jej trzecim już albumie spotkać można m.in. Pharella, Timbalanda oraz Ms. Jade. Album stał się numerem jeden nie tylko w Stanach Zjednoczonych, czy Kanadzie, ale też w wielu innych krajach. 16 lutego 2007, Furtado rozpoczęła Get Loose Tour. Wróciła w marcu do swojego rodzinnego miasta by wykonać koncert na rzecz Save On-Foods Memorial Centre. Na część tej wizyty, lokalne władze ustanowiły 21 marca 2007 Dniem Nelly Furtado. Po zakończeniu trasy wydała pierwsze koncertowe DVD/CD Loose: The Concert. 1 kwietnia 2007, Furtado była wykonawcą i gospodarzem na Juno Awards 2007 w Saskatoon, Saskatchewan. Otrzymała wszystkie pięć nagród, do których była nominowana, w tym w kategoriach Album Roku i Singel Roku. Wystąpiła również na Concert for Diana na stadionie Wembley w Londynie, 1 lipca 2007, gdzie wykonała „Say It Right”, „Maneater” i „I'm Like a Bird”. W 2007 Furtado i Justin Timberlake wzięli udział w nagraniu singla Timbalanda „Give It to Me”. 11 lipca 2008 Nelly Furtado wystąpiła w Poznaniu w ramach obchodzonego tam Roku Klimatu i Środowiska, koncert przerwano jednak po wykonaniu przez wokalistkę 3 piosenek z powodu nawałnicy. Koncert odbył się następnego dnia. 2009–11: Mi Plan i The Best of Nelly Furtado 30 marca 2009 roku ukazała się płyta amerykańskiego rapera Flo Ridy o nazwie R.O.O.T.S., na której znajduje się utwór pt. „Jump” wykonywany z Nelly Furtado. 14 września tego samego roku została wydana czwarta płyta wokalistki pt. Mi Plan. Album zawiera dwanaście nowych utworów w języku hiszpańskim. Do współpracy przy płycie zaproszono m.in. Julietę Venegas i La Malę Rodriguez (utwór „Bajo Otra Luz”), Alexa Cuba („Mi plan”) i Alejandro Fernandez („Sueños”). Singlem promującym album jest utwór „Manos al Aire”. Klip został przedstawiony 29 lipca w programie Alexa Chung Show. 15 września Nelly wydała utwór „Más”. Nelly Furtado została zaproszona do współpracy z DJ Tiësto. Nagrała z nim utwór „Who Wants to Be Alone”, który znalazł się na jego albumie Kaleidoscope. Kolejną kolaborację z Timbalandem można usłyszeć w piosence „Morning After Dark” napisanej na jego album Timbaland Presents Shock Value 2. 15 grudnia 2009 , Furtado ogłosiła, że 25 maja 2010 roku zostanie wydany jej kolejny, piąty album. 8 lutego 2010 potwierdziła, że wydawnictwo będzie zatytułowane Lifestyle. Dodała, że album będzie zawierał niewielkie wpływy funku, ze współpracy z Ryanem Tedderem. Wydanie płyty przełożono na jesień tłumacząc, iż Nelly wciąż czerpie inspiracje i chce dopracować album. Ostatecznie 12 listopada 2010 została wydana kompilacja The Best of Nelly Furtado podsumowująca największe osiągnięcia artystki na przestrzeni 10 lat od momentu rozpoczęcia kariery. Dodatkowo na albumie znajdują się trzy nowe piosenki. Na potrzeby filmu Gnomeo i Julia Nelly Furtado i Elton John nagrali wspólnie cover piosenki „Crocodile Rock”. Na potrzeby filmu Score: A Hockey Musical nagrała cover piosenki zespołu Rush pt. „Time Stand Still”. W 2011 roku nagrała cover piosenki „The Seeker” w oryginalnym wykonaniu Dolly Parton na potrzeby filmu The Year Dolly Parton was My Mum. Od 2012: The Spirit Indestructible i The Ride Album The Spirit Indestructible został wydany 14 września 2012 roku. Piosenkarka zrezygnowała z wcześniejszej propozycji nazwania go Lifestyle. Promowały go single „Big Hoops (Bigger the Better)”, „The Spirit Indestructible”, „Waiting For The Night” oraz „Parking Lot”, do których także zrealizowano klipy. Wydawnictwo było promowane trasą T.S.I Tour. Artystka współpracowała z producentem Rodneyem Jenkinsem, Salaamem Remi oraz DJ Tiësto. 31 marca 2017 roku ukazała się jej nowa płyta studyjna zatytułowana The Ride. Życie prywatne W 2003 roku w Toronto Furtado urodziła córeczkę Nevis Chetan, której ojcem jest były chłopak Nelly, Jasper Gahunia. Furtado i Gahunia byli razem przez 4 lata, do 2005 roku. Furtado powiedziała magazynowi Blender, że pozostaną przyjaciółmi i wspólnie będą wychowywać Nevis. W lipcu 2008 Furtado wyszła za mąż za inżyniera dźwięku Demacio Castellona. Po 8 latach małżeństwa w lato 2016 roku para rozstała się. Działalność charytatywna Furtado poprowadziła program na MTV o AIDS, w którym pojawili się Alicia Keys i Justin Timberlake. We wrześniu 2011 roku podczas Free The Children „We Day” w Toronto piosenkarka oznajmiła, że przekazuje 1 milion dolarów organizacji „Free The Children” na budowę szkół dla dziewcząt w Maasai. Dyskografia Albumy *''Whoa, Nelly!'' (2000) *''Folklore'' (2003) *''Loose'' (2006) *''Mi Plan'' (2009) *''The Spirit Indestructible'' (2012) *''The Ride'' (2017) Utwory z czasów Nelstar *„Like” *„Rockstar” *„Fortress Bell” *„Trippin” Nagrody i nominacje Kariera aktorska Nelly Furtado zaczęła grać w przedstawieniach w szkole średniej. W 2001 wystąpiła gościnnie w znanym młodzieżowym serialu Roswell: W kręgu tajemnic. Po wydaniu płyty Loose, piosenkarka była często zapraszana do udziału w filmach. Pojawiła się w portugalskiej operze mydlanej Floribella i amerykańskiej Tylko jedno życie, gdzie wykonywała swoje największe przeboje wraz z Saukratesem. Następnie zagrała w odcinku zatytułowanym Some Buried Bones popularnego serialu CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku. Zagrała tu postać Avy Brandt, profesjonalnej złodziejki i ofiary domowej przemocy. W 2010 zagrała zagorzałą fankę hokeja w musicalu pt. Score: A Hockey Musical. Muzyka wykorzystana w filmach i serialach * Max Payne * CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami * Brokedown Palace 1999 * Roswell: W kręgu tajemnic 1999 * Lara Croft: Tomb Raider 2001 * Pamiętnik księżniczki 2001 * Tajemnice Smallville 2002 * Velo de novia 2003 * Wielkie kino 2007 * CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 2007 * O Regresso dos Incríveis - Cristiano Ronaldo 2010 Zobacz też *Barbara Melzer *Aleksandra Szwed Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści drugiej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści piątej edycji